


Xeric Conditions

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the Silurian period and covered in itchy sand, all Nick wants is a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeric Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episode 2.05  
> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 13

Damn sand got everywhere, Nick thought as he trudged through the corridors towards the shower room. When he awoke this morning he hadn't expected to be running from giant sand-burrowing scorpions in the Silurian period, 439 to 409 million years into the past. They'd gone in to rescue a kid and almost needing rescuing themselves. As it was, he almost lost Stephen, recalling that heart-wrenching moment when one of the scorpions had dragged him under the sand, snatching him away from Nick's grasp.

Stephen seemed none the worse for his ordeal but Nick knew it would be the stuff of nightmares for him, to add to the growing repertoire of monsters and horrors that invaded his sleep. The biggest nightmare of all was Helen, and learning of the subterfuge and her indiscretions with Stephen. It was sickening that the thing that had once attracted him to her - her passion and single-minded pursuit of her goals - was now what pushed him away. She was obsessed and Nick wasn't certain whether she had always been that way or if the years jumping through one anomaly after another had sent her spiraling into madness. He just knew that she could not be trusted.

He had made his peace with Stephen though, knowing how easy it would have been for a younger, more impressionable man to be sucked into Helen's orbit - and her schemes.

Finally he reached the showers, glancing across at Stephen as they both began to strip off the layers of sand-crusted clothing. Admittedly, Stephen was in worse shape after being pulled under the sand, and Nick sighed as he saw the growing piles of sand beneath their feet. Finally naked, he stepped under the hot spray in a private cubicle, and sighed loudly in relief. The place where they had found themselves in the Silurian was hot and arid, seeming to suck the moisture from his body, and he reveled in the sensation of the water pouring over his skin now.

His scalp had been itching like crazy, and he grabbed the shampoo, luxuriating in the hot, flowing water and his hands dislodging sand from his hair.

One of the great things about this new ARC was the seemingly limitless supply of hot water, and he enjoyed the way it cascaded over his skin. He reached for the conditioner once his hair and scalp were sand and shampoo-free, putting a more than generous amount into the palm of his hand and leaving it in to soak into the strands.

Three minutes was the recommended time on the label, and he smiled as he thought of what he could do to pass the time.

Another generous palm full of conditioner eased the friction on his cock as he stroked himself. He shied away from thoughts of Claudia-Jenny and God-forbid he thought of Helen, concentrating instead on the muffled sound of Stephen in the next cubicle. His mind supplied images of water cascading down Stephen's naked body, of him tipping back his head to let the heated water splash onto his face.

Euphoric from knowing they had made it back in one piece, and from knowing Stephen was alive and standing naked only a few feet away, separated by a single tiled wall, he came quickly, biting down to muffle his cry of pleasure. He steadied himself against the tiles as he regained his breath, before stepping back under the shower spray and rinsing away the conditioner and spilled semen, feeling better than he had in days.

When he stepped out, he came face to face with Stephen and hoped the high flush on his pale skin would be explained away by the hot sun in the Silurian period, and the heat of the shower. Stephen smiled and turned away, one towel secured round his waist while he scrubbed at his clean hair with another, and if he had heard anything or noticed the way Nick's eyes had quickly flicked up and down his body, he said nothing at all.

END


End file.
